


Thighs are good pillows

by MccreeThicc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: <3, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay dads, Jealous, Kissing, M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform, Thighs, fluff?, i dont know, ig, m/m - Freeform, r76, thich thighs make good pillows, thigh rubbing, this was stuck in my head tbh lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MccreeThicc/pseuds/MccreeThicc
Summary: Jack knows that these thighs are the best, he knows that they make good pillows too.





	Thighs are good pillows

"What are you doing?" Jack stares at the two men on the couch, Gabe is laying there scrolling through his phone along with no one other than Jesse.

"Howdy" McCree yawns still on his phone probably messaging the Shimada "Nothing, why?" Gabe doesn't bother to stare at Jack.

"no no no, just...why are you laying like that?"Gabe looks at Jack with one eyebrow up then looks at McCree, "I don't see a problem?".

The reason why Jack asked was that Jesse was using Gabriel's legs as a pillow, not just like his knees or calves, His thighs. Jack knows his thighs are comfy, which is why he wants to tell Jesse to get the fuck off or square up.

"He's using you as a pillow." Jack tries his best not to give off that he's infuriated that it's not him laying on the glorious thighs.

"It's comfy, and besides he doesn't have a problem with it so I think we're all fine" Jesse looks at Jack with a weary look on his face.

Jack stares in disbelief and sighs, "Gabe can I talk to you for a moment, Alone."Gabe sighs."But I'm so comfortable!"He whines but Jack shakes his head and walks out signaling for Gabe to follow him.

Gabe sighed."Get up kid" Jesse looked up at Gabe "C’mon boss?" Gabe shakes his head and Jesse sighs "He's only mad because you probably never sucked his dick in awhile" Jesse blurts out while Gabe is getting up.

"Stay out of our sex life and never say that again" Gabe walks out of the room face flushed a deep shade of red whilst Jesse smirked at him.

Gabe walks into Jacks office catching sight of him sitting in his chair, Gabe walks over to the desk leaning on it. "So, what was the problem with Jesse using me as a pillow?" Jack looks up at Gabe seeing a smirk on the others face.

"So, you're jealous because you weren't the one laying on me" Gabe walks around the desk, sitting on his lap he winds his arms around his neck.

"No, it's just" Gabe smashes his lips on his and shuts the blonde up.

Gabe's eager hands are on each side of Jacks head whilst Jack's squeeze his thighs. Gabe notices he went for thighs right away instead of taking it slow.

Gabe pulls back smiling, "So you were angry huh?"Jack's face was flushed he didn't say a word but did squeeze harder making Gabe squirm a bit.

"cmon papi~ It hurts just admit it" Gabe moves his hands down to Jacks and diverts them off his thighs. Jack forces his hands back down, nails digging into the thighs.

"Ow fuck" Gabe's breath hitches. Jacks grip was hard.  
"I'm not saying shit other than the cowboy does it again I'll make sure you can't walk and I'll make sure he loses his arm, Understand?"Gabe stars at him a little bit of pain in his eyes and nods "understood"

Jack fiercely attacks his neck, grip loosening up on his thighs but Gabe restrains him, Jack looks at him with a puzzled look. "Nah not in the mood anymore, you hurt me" Gabe laughs rubbing his thighs trying to relax and try to manage the mild pain away.

"Sorry, Gabi..." Jack gently rubs his thighs kissing Gabe on the lips "It's fine Jackie, I tolerate you, but next time I'm not going to be so forgiving."


End file.
